powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt12 Ep5: "Onward and Operate"
Chpt12 Ep5: "Onward and Operate" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' Two teenagers, James and Gordy, are in their basement and has put up a ritual in attempting to summon Lucifer while trying to be satanists. Gordy mocks James's invocation and in his attempt on trying to summon Lucifer with a some rock. But James claims it to be a fossil containing a feather from Lucifer's own wings. Surprisingly, still manifesting as Lucifer though is shown to be terribly decaying, Lucifer appears to them. Lucifer: Actually… I've been looking for that. Gordy: No way! No freakin' – Lucifer snaps Gordy’s neck. Lucifer: to a stunned James Hiya. James: You're… I-it worked! My summoning actually – Lucifer: The only thing that "summoned" me was this. (picks up the fossilized feather) This vessel is already wearing out, and my trip under the sea did not help. With a little power up… He puts the fossilized feather to his chest, suddenly Lucifer glows in a flash of light and fully regenerates, healing his vessel. Lucifer: Nice. Won't last long, but it'll do. So, uh, you and your...pal, are you typical of my following on Earth these days? 'Cause...oof. James: No, no, no, no, no. You can't be Lucifer. You're Vince Vincente! My mom loves you. You're...kinda famous. Then Lucifer also snaps James's neck and falls dead. Lucifer: Huh. Famous, you say? At the Bunker Hunter is playing "Words with Friends" on his phone with his mom online when Kurt walks in and sees him, annoyed that Hunter has been goofing off while he has been looking for Lucifer as well as keeping an eye out about the British Men of Letters. Hunter then gets a call from Castiel, who is sitting at a bar alongside Crowley. He is calling to alert them to the news that Lucifer's former band Ladyheart have reunited and signed a new recording contract. With their first lead, the four head off to Los Angeles. Crowley is the first to arrive, meeting with an associate, Russell Lemmons, who tells Crowley that signing Lucifer and Ladyheart is real, as hair metal is due for a comeback, and confirms Crowley's suspicions that Lucifer is still inside Lucifer. As Kurt and Hunter make their way to Los Angeles, Kurt is curious to what Hunter is listening to, asking him to turn it up to help keep him awake. When Hunter tries to tell Kurt he's listening to a boring history podcast, suspicious Kurt unplugs his earphones to hear "Bloody Messiah" by Ladyheart blaring from Hunter's phone, much to Kurt's annoyance. Hunter defends Ladyheart as legitimate hard rock and research. Kurt, becoming more annoyed, tells Hunter to turn it off, only for Hunter to crank it louder as they continue down the road. At the Death Siren Records recording studio, Lucifer is with his new manager and groupie Roseleen, when Timmy comes in ready to record. Lucifer is uninterested in working, telling Timmy it's not about the music, but the adoration and the worship. He says he is going to be the next thing to be worshiped by humanity, and points to his band mates, telling Timmy they are enjoying the ride and he should too. Kurt and Hunter are waiting in the hotel lobby where Lucifer is staying when Castiel arrives, griping to them about all the time he has had to spend with Crowley. Crowley just so happens to show up to confirm to them that Lucifer is still Lucifer's vessel. He has the card to Vince's room and leads the way into a trashed hotel room. Kurt notices a stack of musicians' biographies, and remarks that it looks like Lucifer is trying to learn how to be famous, while Hunter noodles on the guitar. Lucifer is sitting with Roseleen in the studio; she asks why he is spending so much time with her, when he all but ignored her in the past. He tells her how foolish he was to ignore her devotion and asks her to tell him about Vince. Roseleen tells Lucifer how she fell in love with him the instant she saw the "Bloody Messiah" video and didn't care that people made fun of her love for him and the band -- she'll never stop loving him. When Lucifer asks her what she can do to show him how much she loves him, she tells him she'll do anything. Lucifer then produces a switchblade and hands it to her asking if she will bleed. Roseleen takes the blade and begins carving into her chest as Lucifer looks on. Learning that Roseleen had carved Lucifer's name deeply into her chest, Kurt and Hunter pay a visit to her in the hospital and ask if Lucifer forced her to cut herself. She maintains she wanted to and defends Vince/Lucifer saying that he must've had a reason. She tells them that all she cares about is attending the secret concert. Lucifer is meeting with his manager, who tells him of the buzz around the reunion show in LA. When the manager tells him the tickets are going to the die-hard fans, Lucifer demands new fans, telling her that if you aren't gaining followers, you are losing them -- just like with Twitter and religion. Kurt and Hunter tell Crowley and Castiel about the the upcoming concert; they question if Lucifer can even play or sing. Crowley tells them it is irrelevant as what he forced Roseleen to do was all about devotion, which Crowley tells them is intoxicating. Believing the concert is their best shot, the four go their separate ways to attempt to track down the location. Crowley shows up at Russell's office and tries to intimidate him into giving up the location of the concert, but Russell is steadfast and refuses to talk. Castiel visits Timmy and pleads with him, telling him he knows that Timmy knows Vince is different, to no avail. Kurt and Hunter meet with Vince's manager under the guise of "brothers that rock together" and tell her they hope she can do for them what she did for Vince. When she shows no interest and begins to leave, Kurt and Hunter drop the act and tell her Vince is literally the Devil. Not intimidated, she tells Kurt and Hunter to step back or she will report them for stalking her client. Later that evening, a limo carrying "Vince", Russell, Timmy, and his manager arrives at the club. Vince's manager is excited about the social media buzz around the show. But Timmy is upset that Vince hasn't shown up to record any new music. Hearing this news, Russell threatens Vince to shape up, or he will take it all away, telling him he owns him after their contract deal. Lucifer, in response to his threat, forces Russell to stab himself in the throat with a pen with just a lift of a finger. His manager and Timmy both get terribly shocked by this. As Lucifer blithely exits the limo and enters the club, his manager tells Timmy she quits as he looks on in fear for what's to come. As the club prepares for the show, Timmy sends a text to Castiel, giving the location of the show. The four arrive as the crowd is being let in. Castiel, believing Lucifer is his responsibility, volunteers to take him on, so Kurt and Hunter can have time to clear the club. When Kurt tells Cas he'll only last three minutes against Lucifer, Crowley chimes in and tells them he'll give them "four", much to Kurt and Hunter's surprise. In the green room, Timmy is sitting with his band mates who are excited about the show, when "Vince" appears in the room with them. Band Mate: And our fearless leader arrives! With a lift of a hand, Lucifer then snaps the necks of 2 of his band mates. Lucifer: How you feelin' about the show, Timmy? Timmy is speechless with fear after watching Vince kill their bandmates. Lucifer: Yeah. Me, too. Whispers The nerves. up a guitar and plays off-key chords Whoops! Guess I should've practiced before tonight. down guitar Or, you know, ever. Timmy: Who are you? Lucifer: Who I was… well, that doesn't matter. Who I am? Well, I'm now Lucifer, rock god. And after careful deliberation, I've decided to cut the dead weight. Whispers I'm going solo. As Lucifer is about to snap his fingers, Castiel arrives just in time and stops him by holding his left hand from behind. Lucifer: Castiel. He sends Castiel flying across the room. Castiel: Aah! Lucifer: Took you long enough. Did you bring the rest of the Little Rascals? Crowley: Just me. Crowley approaches him. Lucifer: Spanky. In the audience, Kurt and Hunter go to the crowd to find ways to stop the show. Kurt sees the emergency fire switch and gestures his plan to Hunter. Back in the green room. Lucifer: Did not take you for the martyr type, Crowley. Crowley: I'm really not. I just hate you that much. Crowley gestures with a hand to drag Lucifer against the wall with his own telekinetic ability. Crowley: What are you doing, Lucifer? You mean nothing to those kids out there. You think they'd draw blood for you? By choice? Lucifer: Well… I thought I'd at least ask. And if they won't give it up by choice, maybe I'll just take it. Castiel: up Why? Lucifer: Because it's fun. Because I can. And because being "Lucifer"? So much Judeo-Christian baggage. But Vince? He's famous. Everybody loves him. Then Lucifer gestures with his own hand and to send Crowley crashing through a table. Lucifer: And I need love! I had a really jacked up childhood. Timmy then tries to escape. Lucifer: Hey, Timmy! Before he can escape, Lucifer then snaps Timmy's neck and falls dead. Castiel: And you think this is fun? Lucifer: Oh, I wouldn't expect you to understand. I was inside you. I know what a weak, duty-bound… Castiel attempts to attack again but he is swiftly knocked aside by Lucifer. Lucifer: ...pleasureless dullard you are. Castiel: – Aah! Lucifer: And you! over to Crowley Bad doggy, sit! Lucifer uses a guitar to beat down Crowley with it. Meanwhile, Kurt and Hunter join the crowd and look for an opportunity to save them. Hunter begins questioning if anyone else smells smoke and that people should evacuate. He nearly gets into a fight with an audience member, which forces a security guard to break it up, allowing Kurt to pull emergency fire switch. Backstage, as Lucifer is beating on Crowley, he notices the alarm and with the wave of his hand silences it and starts the music over the speakers to the crowd's joy. Lucifer: Well, the show must go on. Vince/Lucifer then steps in the stage to see all the crowds waiting for him. He's amazed that lot of people has come to the show for him. Lucifer: Wow, what a crowd! Look at all those fresh, new faces. Everyone excited? Fans cheer for him. Lucifer: Yeah, you should be! Tonight's not gonna be a typical show. Tonight, you're gonna see and feel things you never saw or felt before. Things might get a little...messy. The crowd continue cheering as Lucifer smiles on. Hunter: Ah, screw it. Hunter signals Kurt and both morph as Rangers where Hunter fires a blast from his Titanium Laser at the ceiling. Fans start to scream then rushes for the exit, as Hunter and Kurt holds the doors open, fighting against Lucifer's telekinesis. When the last person escapes, Lucifer is able to slam the doors shut, trapping Kurt and Hunter with him. Lucifer: Nuh-uh-uh. Not you two. Suddenly, Castiel appears on the stage and attacks Lucifer with it. Castiel: Hey, assbutt! Grunts He swings the guitar at Lucifer's face but then shows no affect on him and then shoves Castiel away. Hunter and Kurt then lay their assault on him as Hunter blasts with his Titanium Laser and Kurt using his Drago Sword to summon his laser arrows and attacks Lucifer with everything they got. As the entire stage gets demolished and decimated from their projectiles, within the smokes, Lucifer still stands tall atop the ruins of the stage, unharmed. Castiel again approaches him and then places the anti-angelic handcuffs on one wrist from Lucifer. Lucifer: Hello again, Castiel. Lucifer simply throws Castiel aside. Lucifer: Kurt. Hunter. Enjoy the show? cuffs heats up and snaps right off him Mm, you guys should know by now that I could end you both with a snap of my fingers. But why would I do that?--- Castiel slides out his angel blade and tries to sneak attack Lucifer with it. Lucifer: When you can't even do anything! stops Castiel's attack with a motion of his hand, now holding him down to the floor Hunter: Why are you doing this? Lucifer: Chuckles "Why"? Kurt: You and God made up. You forgave him. What would he think? Lucifer: You know, I never really was interested in any of his opinions. Dear old dad, he finally apologized for abandoning me. And what's the very thing he does next?! starts to break He dies and then leaves me here again. scoffs And for what?! Just so you two could live? And then riding off into the sunset is "big-sister Amara". He left something behind for her, but what about me? And yet he needed my help, and he'd say anything to get it. His words, his entire creations, they mean NOTHING! Don't you get it? This is all meaningless! Heaven, Hell, this world he built. If it ever meant anything, that moment is past. Nothing down here but a bunch of hopeless distraction addicts, so filled with emptiness, so desperate to fill up their void… they don't mind being served another stale rerun of a rerun of a rerun. and Kurt trade looks You want to know what my plan is?.....I DON'T HAVE ONE! I'm just gonna keep on smashing daddy's already broken toys and making you all watch! Lucifer's vessel begins decaying rapidly. Kurt: Yeah? 'Cause it kinda looks like you're the falling apart. Hunter: Yeah, you got a little something, uh, right there. at his face Lucifer: What can I say? Kicking all your asses took a lot out of me. But don't worry...onward and OPERATE! Lucifer widens his mouth and then releases his immensely blinding archangel essence to vacate his vessel and fleeing the scene to which Vince's once body drops dead on the floor and continues to deteriorate until his face is completely drained bone dry. In the aftermath, a badly beaten Crowley and Cas are assessing the situation with Kurt and Hunter. Hunter: How you feelin'? Castiel: Not dead, at least. Hunter: Crowley Well, I gotta hand it to you. You said you were gonna draw Lucifer's fire and you drew some serious fire. Crowley: sarcastically Oh, it was a grand success. Kurt: Well, we didn't catch Lucifer, but we did save people, so I'm gonna call that a win. Hunter: I wouldn't. Vince Vincente is dead. Kurt: We never even hoped to save him. And, yes, I know, the third album – Hunter: No, he was still a person, and he meant something to a lot of people. And Lucifer took all that to just twist all that up and snuffed it out. Lucifer was bad enough when he had a plan, a motive. Now he's just having fun. I mean, how many other people died tonight? This...it's all on us. We let him out. We're not winning. We're just losing, slow. And you heard what he said. Castiel: "Onward and operate". He's going to find a new vessel. Crowley: And possibly someone more powerful than just your average rock star. Kurt: And we'll be there to stop him. We will.